


Bossy

by pukefiend



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan is like, kind of a bitch to be honest, but in a good way.





	Bossy

Ryan and Brendon pressed their hips together, as close as possible, kissing each other desperately. Ryan reached up, fisting his hand in the collar of Brendon’s shirt. Brendon whimpered into his mouth.

Ryan smirked as he pulled back. 

“Come on sweetie, come on,” he murmured, tugging on Brendon’s shirt. 

Brendon got the hint, following Ryan’s lead, moving towards the bedroom. 

Ryan tipped his head back dramatically as he ground his hips against Brendon’s thigh. He let out a soft moan that went right to Brendon’s dick. 

He was so hard, his cock visible through his dark slacks. 

Brendon leaned in to kiss Ryan’s neck, his mouth hot and so tempting against Ryan’s overheated skin. Ryan reached down between their bodies, palming Brendon’s hardening cock through his pants. Brendon whined, his hips bucking into Ryan’s touch. Ryan smiled as he rubbed himself against Brendon’s hip. 

“You want me to touch you baby?” Ryan asked, his voice slightly rougher than normal. 

“Yes, yes, please yes, Ryan,” Brendon groaned. Ryan leaned in and kissed him, just a quick little peck. Brendon was smiling when he pulled back. 

Ryan reached down, unbuckling Brendon’s belt much too slowly for Brendon’s liking. Brendon let him know with a desperate whimper, his hands grabbing tight onto Ryan’s hips. 

“Be patient love,” Ryan murmured, and Brendon nodded quickly. 

Ryan pushed his warm hand into Brendon’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around Brendon’s dick. Brendon let out a breathless gasp, his pink lips falling open into a beautiful ‘o’ shape. Ryan’s hand easily covered all of Brendon’s cute little cock. He barely had to shift his wrist to stroke the full length of Bren’s dick. 

“You’re so pretty for me baby, aren’t you?” Ryan said, leaning in so his lips grazed the shell of Brendon’s ear. He thrust his hips sharply, his cock heavy on Brendon’s thigh. 

“You want me to tell you what to do, don’t you?” Ryan said as he trailed kisses down Brendon’s flushed neck. Brendon quivered, nodding fervently. Ryan pumped his cock, smirking as he teased his boyfriend.

“You want to be bossed around?” Ryan asked. He bit lightly near Brendon’s jugular, closing his fist over the shiny head of Brendon’s cock, jackrabbiting his hips against Brendon’s leg, and Brendon let out a noise that sounded like a sob.

“Yes Ryan, fuck!”

Brendon was biting down hard on his full lower lip, just looking like the picture of eroticism to Ryan. 

“Good boy. You don’t need to worry, because I know just what I’m going to do with you. You want to know what that is?” 

Ryan’s voice was low and warm, and Brendon let out a shuddery breath as he bucked his hips, pushing his dick through the tight circle of Ryan’s fist. His movement shoved his thick thigh against Ryan’s cock and he let out a hiss.

Ryan kissed just under Brendon’s ear and Brendon shivered. 

“You’re going to fuck me,” Ryan whispered. 

Brendon moaned, his hands flying up to grab Ryan’s shoulders, unable to stop himself from fucking into Ryan’s hand again. 

Getting to fuck Ryan was a special privilege for Brendon. Usually, Brendon was a lovely, willing bottom for Ryan, and that worked perfectly for both of them, but occasionally Ryan wanted something different. 

And whatever Ryan wanted, Ryan got. 

“You going to be a good boy for me? You going to fuck me just how I want it?” Ryan murmured, his voice dripping with sensuality. 

“Yes, fuck Ryan, yes,” Brendon answered, sounding out of breath already. 

“Come on then baby boy, onto the bed,” Ryan said. He laid back on the bed, pulling Brendon down with him. Brendon propped himself up on his hands and knees over Ryan. He broke into a smile as he looked down at his boyfriend beneath him. 

“Take my pants off,” Ryan said, prompting Brendon to kneel back so he could undo Ryan’s belt. He cupped Ryan through his pants, teasing just a little. He didn’t linger on that for too long, knowing Ryan might get cross with him if he teased. And really, Brendon wanted to be a good boy for Ryan. 

Ryan shimmied out of his pants and boxers with Brendon’s help, his long cock resting deliciously up against his sharp hip. Brendon licked his lips unconsciously at the sight. 

“Aw, you want to touch me, baby?” Ryan teased.

Brendon nodded, his eyes wide.

“Come on then,” Ryan said, his voice tinged with a slight growl.

Brendon pressed the palm of his hand against the underside of Ryan’s cock, and it twitched under his touch. 

“Oh, good boy,” Ryan praised. He licked a wet stripe over his palm before reaching down to wrap his hand around Brendon’s slick cock. 

Brendon’s touch was delicate and gentle, but Ryan was jerking him off hard and fast. His dick slid wetly through Ryan’s fingers, Ryan’s grip so tight it would have hurt if his cock wasn’t so wet. Brendon’s little dick was practically dripping precum, all over Ryan’s skilled fingers.

“You want to watch me finger myself?” Ryan asked. Brendon’s breath hitched. 

“God yes. I love seeing you open yourself up for me. So fucking beautiful, Ry,” Brendon muttered. He leaned in to kiss Ryan’s collarbone. 

“Take my shirt off for me,” Ryan said, and Brendon nodded as he took his hand away from Ryan’s cock, moving up to unbutton Ryan’s white dress shirt. Brendon could feel where sweat had soaked into Ryan’s collar. 

Ryan kept pumping Brendon’s cock as Brendon fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Brendon’s dick was already throbbing in his hand, hot and hard.

“You’re so obedient for me aren’t you? So eager to please,” Ryan praised. Brendon whimpered. 

“Get the lube for me. And take your shirt off,” Ryan said. Brendon hurried to get the lube out of their bedside table, tossing it quickly to Ryan and pulling his shirt off.

Ryan smiled, popping the lube open and squirting some all over his fingers. 

“You want to watch?” Ryan asked lowly, rubbing his slick fingers over his hole. 

“Please baby,” Brendon begged, his face flushed pink. 

“Back up onto your knees so you can see,” Ryan said, scooting back a bit so he was closer to sitting up. Brendon obeyed him, eager to watch.

“Get some lube on your hand. I’m gonna tell you how to touch yourself. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Ryan said.

Brendon nodded as he slicked up his fingers.

“Just tease the head of your little cock for me,” Ryan said. Brendon only used two fingers and his thumb to squeeze the wet head of his dick, precum smearing slickly.

“Aw, only two fingers? That’s so cute baby. That’s all you need to touch your little dick, isn’t it? That’s all you need to get off?” Ryan teased. 

“Uh huh!” Brendon gasped, his face going red in humiliation. “Oh my god!”

“Good boy. Keep teasing yourself like that,” Ryan said. He slowly pushed one finger into himself, a low groan escaping him. Brendon whimpered, the sight and sound of Ryan fingering himself almost too much to handle. He wanted to touch himself properly, but the desire to please Ryan won out as always. 

There was something about the slow, incredibly intimate act of being fingered that Ryan really enjoyed. He never really did it when he was topping his boyfriend, but he would sometimes finger himself when he was alone. Maybe, he thought, he should consider doing it with Brendon more, letting Brendon finger him when he was getting a blowjob, or maybe even while he was fucking him, if they could work the angles out. 

Ryan slowly eased a second finger in next to the first, letting out a pretty sigh when he hit his prostate. Brendon bit down on his lip, enthralled by the sight of Ryan opening himself up.

“Touch yourself slow for me baby,” Ryan said, starting to scissor his fingers, feeling the slight ache as he stretched himself. 

Brendon obeyed, his eyes trained on where Ryan was spreading himself, slowly stroking his hand down the length of his dick. 

“Gentle,” Ryan warned. “It feels good like that, doesn’t it? You don’t want to get too worked up if you’re gonna fuck me the way I need it, right baby?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Brendon answered in a breathy voice. He could feel his cock throbbing under his fingers.

“So good, being so obedient for me Brendon,” Ryan said. He tipped his head back and let out a whimper of pleasure, rubbing his fingers firmly against his prostate.

“Oh fuck you look so pretty Ryan,” Brendon whispered. 

Ryan looked back at him and smiled, blinking slowly like a cat. 

“Um,” Brendon said, “does it feel good?” His voice was quiet.

Ryan chuckled. 

“You want me to tell you how it feels baby?” he asked. He let out a little gasp.

“Please,” Brendon said softly, still running his hand up and down his cock in slow, smooth motions.

“Feels so nice. I haven’t been fucked in so long I almost forgot how good it was.”

He paused to whine, high and desperate in the back of his throat. Brendon groaned.

“It’s gonna feel so good when you’re inside me, isn’t it? Because you’re gonna fuck me just how I want it,” Ryan said. 

“Yeah,” Brendon agreed. 

Ryan took a deep breath as he eased his fingers out of himself before pushing three back in, his mouth hanging open silently. Brendon’s cock twitched.

Ryan felt the aching, stretching feeling stronger now, and he was practically overflowing with soft little gasps and moans, unable to keep his mouth shut. 

“Holy fuck,” Brendon muttered.

“Your palm,” Ryan said, his composure clearly lost as he fucked himself on his fingers. “Rub the head of your cock. With your palm.”

Brendon’s hands were shaking as he obeyed, just brushing the heel of his palm over the leaking tip of his cock.

“Are you sensitive there?” Ryan asked, his eyes glazed and a knowing smile on his face.

Brendon just nodded quickly, his eyebrows screwing up together. He rubbed little circles on the head of his dick, his legs trembling with the sensations. Ryan’s head tipped back as he fucked himself harder and faster, his fingers making obscene wet sounds as they slid in and out of him. He could feel himself getting close, too close, and he slowed his hand, gasping for breathe.

“I want you to eat me out,” he said in a shivery voice. 

“Oh Ryan,” Brendon groaned, his eyes closing tight as he squeezed the head of his dick.

“I want you on your back,” Ryan instructed, easing his fingers out of himself. “I’m gonna sit on your face.”

Brendon whined. 

“Please,” he said, voice soft and desperate. “Ride my face Ryan.”

“Fuck. Yes,” Ryan said, scrambling up off the bed. He patted the open space on the bed and Brendon quickly laid down for Ryan. Once he was in place, he reached back down to touch himself again, but Ryan cut him off with a sharp slap to his wrist. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” he said in a biting tone. 

“I’m sorry Ry, I-I won’t do it again,” Brendon said, eyes wide and wet. 

“It’s okay. I know you’ll be a good boy for me from now on, right Bren?” Ryan’s voice was falsely sweet and just a little catty. 

“I will, I will Ryan,” Brendon assured him. 

“Enough talking,” Ryan said, climbing back up onto the bed. “Use your mouth for better things.”

Ryan straddled Brendon’s face, hovering over him so Brendon was gazing up at his cute ass and the long, beautiful slope of his back. 

“Like the view?” Ryan teased, shaking his hips a little. 

“Gorgeous, Ryan,” Brendon murmured. 

“If you need air, tap my thigh,” Ryan said. “But you know how to hold your breath, don’t you baby?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan dropped his ass down onto Brendon’s face, immediately feeling Brendon’s warm tongue press against his hole. Brendon licked long, wide strokes across Ryan’s entrance, gentle and slow. Ryan huffed and Brendon got the hint, flicking his tongue quicker over Ryan’s rim. 

Brendon loved that he could feel the weight of Ryan’s body on top of him. It made him feel so helpless, like he was nothing more than a sex toy for Ryan, and he loved it. Ryan was grinding his hips down against Brendon’s tongue, frustrated little grunts spilling out of his mouth. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that baby,” Ryan said roughly.

He smacked right at the base of Brendon’s cock. 

Brendon groaned, and Ryan smiled.

“Eat me out like you mean it,” Ryan said. He ran the tips of his fingers over Brendon’s balls, relishing in the power literally in the palm of his hand.

Ryan lifted his hips and Bren sucked in a breath.

“You going to eat me out right?” 

“I’ll be good for you,” Brendon said, reaching up to grab Ryan’s hips. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna spank your cock anyway,” Ryan said. With that, he slapped Brendon’s balls and dropped his ass back down onto Brendon’s open mouth.

This time, Brendon was a lot more eager, swirling his tongue around Ryan’s hole. He licked at him hungrily, hyper-aware of the way Ryan’s hand was resting dangerously on his balls. Ryan groaned at the almost tickling sensation of Brendon licking short little stripes over his hole. 

“Inside me, Brendon,” Ryan said through gritted teeth. He spanked the shaft of Brendon’s cock, much harder than before. He could feel the vibrations of Brendon’s muffled yelp of pain. 

“Put your tongue inside me.”

Although his lungs were starting to feel tight, Brendon obeyed, pushing his tongue into Ryan a short distance.

“Oh that feels so good Bren,” Ryan said in a shivery voice. Brendon could see droplets of sweat gleaming on his back. 

“Good boy,” Ryan said, and Brendon whimpered at the praise. His dick twitched under Ryan’s hand. 

Brendon fucked Ryan’s ass with his tongue, his actions growing messier as his lungs began to burn and he anticipated the next spanking to his cock. His tongue slipped out of Ryan and he circled it around Ryan’s hole, quiet whimpers caught in his throat.

He moaned into Ryan’s ass when Ryan gave a sharp strike to the exact place where his balls met his cock. Ryan giggled.

“I bet you can’t wait to fuck me, can you?” he teased, grinding his hips against Brendon’s face. 

“You probably can’t wait to get your cock in my tight ass. But you don’t get to choose, do you? Cause you’re just my fuck toy, and you do what I want you to when I tell you to.” 

Ryan spanked the wet head of Brendon’s cock and Brendon let out several tiny, stuttered whines.

“Maybe you won’t get to fuck me at all,” Ryan said, a huge grin on his face. His hips shoved his ass harder against Brendon’s tongue and Brendon’s lungs were practically on fire with how much he needed to breath.

“Maybe I’ll just ride your face just like this until I cum.”

Brendon practically screamed, his lungs begging for air and his cock throbbing at the idea of being left without Ryan’s ass for relief. 

“You want to fuck me?” Ryan asked, finally removing himself from Brendon’s face, letting Brendon gasp for air.

“Beg me.”

“Please, please Ryan, I want to fuck you so bad, I’ll do anything! I promise I’ll be obedient, I’ll be good, I’ll fuck you just how you want it! You can push me around as much as you want, please! Please I need it!” Brendon panted. Ryan trailed his fingers up and down Bren’s cock. 

“You’re such a good boy for me Brendon,” Ryan said softly. “So good.”

With that, he unstraddled Brendon’s face, prompting Brendon to sit up. Brendon moved slowly, his muscles all sore and tight. Ryan leaned down to kiss him, and Brendon smiled against his lips. 

“I’m gonna lay on my back,” Ryan told him, “and I want you to fuck me like that, okay?”

“Okay Ryan,” Brendon answered. He sounded out of breath. 

Brendon slid out of the way and Ryan stretched out on his back in the center of the bed. All laid out like that, Brendon couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the gorgeous sight of him. He had a pink flush on his cheeks and the top of his chest, and his belly and hips were slick with sweat. His cock was pressed up against his body, and he looked debauched and exposed in the prettiest way. 

“Come here,” Ryan grumbled, and just like that, Brendon was over him, kissing him hungrily. Ryan bit at his lips lightly, and Brendon grinned, pulling back. 

“Fuck me,” Ryan said.

Brendon didn’t waste any more time, lining his cock up with Ryan’s waiting hole and pushing in with one smooth motion. Ryan let out a low little grunt, Brendon gripping his hip. 

Ryan wasn’t lying when he was teasing Brendon about being tight. His ass was clenched tightly around Brendon’s cock despite how small Brendon was, and he shuddered to think of how tight it would be for someone more well endowed. When he looked down at Ryan, his mouth was open slightly.

“Your cock is fucking pathetic baby boy, so if you want me to cum, you’re gonna have to fuck me hard,” Ryan said with a sneer, challenging Brendon. Brendon whimpered, averting his gaze from Ryan’s eyes.

“Fuck me like the good boy I know you are,” Ryan said, and Brendon nodded slowly, licking his lips. Ryan slid his hand down the small of Brendon’s back to grab a handful of his ass, smirking at the way Brendon yelped. 

“Fuck me,” he said in a whisper, and Brendon smiled at him coyly.

With that, Brendon started fucking Ryan, knocking the air out of his lungs in one soft, rushed exhale. 

“Good boy Bren, good,” Ryan said through gasps for breath, grabbing at the sheets. Ryan was almost surprised by how sensitive he was after not getting fucked in a while. Each thrust of Brendon’s hips made him writhe against the bed, trying to get Brendon to hit the spot he needed him to.

“You’re not getting the angle right,” he said, trying his best to sound bored, composed, and detached. Brendon screwed his eyebrows together and moved around a bit, but Ryan just shook his head dismissively.

“I know you can do better than this. You know how to make me feel good, don’t you?” He raised a hand up to scratch his nails down Brendon’s hip.

Brendon tried his best to find Ryan’s prostate, but he was pretty out of practice. He kept hitting near to where Ryan needed him, but not exactly right. It was making Ryan feel weirdly desperate, like with each passing moment he needed more and more for Brendon to just get it right.

“This is pathetic,” he said sharply, and Brendon sucked in a breath. His cock throbbed.

“Your dick is small and you can’t aim for shit either,” Ryan muttered. “Come on.”

Brendon scrunched up his brows in frustration, fucking into Ryan faster. That made Ryan’s breath catch in his throat, which made Bren feel a spark of pride in his chest. 

“Higher up baby, come on,” Ryan encouraged gently, sweat dripping down his temple. Brendon nodded quickly, adjusting his aim slightly and grinning when Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan.

“Yes, yes, Brendon, fuck,” Ryan murmured. “You feel so good.”

Brendon could feel sweat dripping down his back as he fucked Ryan faster, his head spinning with how lovely the tight heat of Ryan’s ass felt around his dick.

“Yeah you bitch, fuck me,” Ryan moaned, twisting the sheets up in his hands. His legs sprung up, wrapping behind Brendon’s back, holding him close. Ryan grabbed one of Brendon’s hands and placed it on his waiting cock with a huff. Brendon got the hint, wrapping his fingers around Ryan and stroking him quickly.

“If- fuck- you want me to cum from your tiny cock in my ass, you’re gonna have to fuck me so hard my ass bruises,” Ryan said between gasps for breath. Even as uncomposed as he was, he was still determined to rile Brendon up some more. And it worked, because Brendon let out a quiet groan before fucking him harder, his bony hips slamming against Ryan’s ass. His hand sped up on the length of Ryan’s dick.

“Oh fuck!” Ryan said. His whole body was thrumming and he wanted to cum. 

“Brendon!” he gasped. “Fuck! Fucking me so good baby!”

Brendon whined, his head dropping onto his chest. His legs ached from the strain of fucking Ryan as hard as he could, but it was all worth it for the beautiful noises coming out of Ryan’s mouth and the incredible feeling of Ryan’s ass.

“I want you to cum in me,” Ryan said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh fuck, yes, thank you,” Brendon said. He could envision the way Ryan would look when he pulled out, Ryan’s debauched pink hole leaking his cum. He loved that idea.

“Bren, I’m close,” Ryan said, his voice breathy. His hips were pushing back against Brendon, trying to get more.

“I want to make you cum, fuck, want to be good for you,” Brendon said. He was close too, letting out a moan with each exhale. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he sort of wished Ryan was pulling on it, but more than that he wanted to focus on getting Ryan off. Brendon rubbed his thumb over the head of Ryan’s cock and that was all it took before Ryan was cumming.

Ryan’s whole body went tense as Brendon fucked him through his orgasm, milking his prostate so his cum shot all the way up to his chest in long arcs. He let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a sob, and Brendon echoed it with a whimper at how tight Ryan’s ass was clenching up around him, and then he was cumming too, his hot cum filling Ryan up as his hips stuttered.

When they both finished cumming, the only sound in the room was heavy breathing.

“You did so good baby,” Ryan said softly. Brendon smiled and sighed.

“I want to see my cum drip out of you,” he said, his voice sleepy.

“Mhm,” Ryan agreed, reaching down to grab his own ass.

Brendon pulled his softening cock out of Ryan’s ass slowly, appreciating the little hitch of Ryan’s breath. When the head of his cock popped out, Brendon watched as Ryan spread his ass, a single drop of his cum dripping out of him. 

“So pretty Ryan,” Brendon cooed. 

“Uh huh,” Ryan said. He still sounded out of breath. 

“You did so good for me baby boy,” he said. “Fucked me so good. I missed that.”

Ryan scooted over on the bed and Brendon moved up to fill the space.

“You’re such a good boy, Brendon,” Ryan said. 

Brendon leaned over Ryan’s torso, dragging his tongue over Ryan’s belly and chest, licking up the streaks of cum off his skin. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Ryan muttered. Brendon giggled and laid back down next to him. Ryan wrapped his arm around Brendon and Bren leaned into his body, inhaling the scent of his sweat and cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
